Jackzan Frost
SpongeBob SquarePants Productions's movie spoof of 1999 Disney film Tarzan. Jackzan, released on Jun. 17 2000, is a Finnish Spanish American 3D direct-to-video comedy animated movie spoof and parody of "Tarzan" is created SpongeBob SquarePants Productions and The Jim Henson Company. It appeared on Youtube on 1 January, 2018! Cast * Tarzan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Jane Porter - Elsa (Frozen) * Kala - She-Hulk * Kerchak - Hulk * Baby Tarzan - Baby Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Young Tarzan - Sherman (The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show) * Herself - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Young/Adult Terk - Vanellope von Schweetz * Clayton - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Archimedes Q. Porter - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Tantor - Wreck-It Ralph * Young Tantor - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) * Sabor - Scar (The Lion King) * Clayton's Thugs - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) * Manu, The Baby Baboon - Alvin Seville (Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks) * Tarzan's Parents - Jack Frost's Parents * The Baboons - Various Grey Wolves * The Thug chased by the baboons - King Humpty Dumpty (Greedy Humpty Dumpty (1936) Voice Actors English US Casting * Chris Pine - Jack Frost * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Liv Tyler - She-Hulk * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki * Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz * Doug Lawrence - Syndrome * Peter Renaday - Mr. Incredible * John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph * Jeremy Irons - Scar * Carlos Alazraqui - Syndrome's Men * Justin Long - Alvin Seville * Dave Coulier - Scooby-Doo * Scott Iness - Scrappy Doo * All Other Voices (kept in the original) - Various Grey Wolves Brazilian Portuguese Dubbing * Thiago Fragoso - Jack Frost * Taryn Szpilman - Elsa * Carla Pompílio - She-Hulk * Júlio Chaves - Hulk * Tatiane Keplmair - Rukia Kuchiki * Marimoon - Vanellope von Schweetz * Tom Cavalcante - Syndrome * Luiz Feier Motta - Mr. Incredible * Tiago Abravanel - Wreck-It Ralph * Jorgeh Ramos - Scar * Fábio Lucindo - Alvin Seville * Reginaldo Primo - Scooby-Doo * Guilherme Briggs - Scrappy Doo * All Other Voices (kept in the original) - Various Grey Wolves * Brazilian Version: Sigma; VHS/Herbert Richers; DVD/Delart (RJ; Blu-ray 3D)/TV Group Digital (SP; Blu-ray) * Translation: André Bighinzoli Chapters # Two Worlds One Family # She-Hulk Finds Jack # Scar Attacks She-Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Jack To The Group # You'll Be In My Heart # Jack's Morning # Animal Hair Dare # Animal Stampede # Jack and She-Hulk # Son Of Man # Vanellope, Rukia and Ralph # Jack vs. Scar # Jack Sees Elsa # The Grey Wolves Attack Elsa # Jack Meets Elsa # Trashing The Camp # Elsa Returns to the Camp # Hulk Warns to Be Wary of the Humans # Jack Returns to the Camp # Strangers Like Me # Syndrome Convinces Jack to Lead Him to the Super Heroes # Vanellope, Rukia and Ralph Lure Hulk Away # Elsa Sees Super Heroes # Jack Fights with Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Jack the Truth # Syndrome's Betrayal # Ralph, Rukia and Vanellope Save Jack # Jack Saves Super Heroes from Syndrome # Jack vs. Syndrome (Syndrome's Death) # Hulk's Death / Happy Ending ("Two Worlds One Family" Reprise) # [["Jackzan Frost" Part 31 - End Credits|End Credits (" Will Survive", "Just a Kid", "You'll Be In My Heart" and "Real Gone ")]] Photo Opening Jim Henson Pictures logo.jpg|Jim Henson Pictures Warner Bros. Animation (2014).png|Warner Bros. Animation Walt Disney Home Video logo.jpg|20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Photo Cast Jack Frost As James Rogers.jpeg Snow queen elsa in frozen-wide.jpg Hulk AOU Textless.jpg She-Hulk.jpg Sherman baby.png MPSS-character-sherman.jpg Ep320 Rukia Mugshot (1).png Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck It-Ralph.jpg Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10976.jpg Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Ralph.jpg Dennis-the-menace-EWEA8G.jpg Scar.jpg Alvin Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg Wolves.jpg Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions Category:2000 Animated Films Category:VHS 2002 Category:VHS Collection Category:Disney DVD 2005 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions DVD Collection Category:2012 DVD Category:2013 DVD Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions VHS Collection Category:Disney DVD Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs